A First Christmas Story
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Snowball and Alyx (very young Brain) are the best of friends who are about to discover the joys of Christmas decorations and friendship. I do not own anything related to pinky and the brain
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Pinky and The Brain (as much as I might wish it.)

A/N: this doesn't exactly follow the pinky and the brain story line, It's a story of a very young Brain and Snowball when they were still close. My first attempt at Pinky and the Brain, though I've always been a fan. I hope you enjoy this story. By the way I have decided to give Brain another name since he has yet to become the brain, just to explain in case of confusion.

The snow blanketed the world outside of Acme Labs, sounds of laughter and singing could be heard from the people as the passed by with their Christmas gifts and decorations hurrying as fast as their legs would carry them to return home to their loved ones for the holiday.

Inside the lab the scientists were wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they too were in a rush to go home. Once the lights had been turned off and all was quiet and still, a small voice could be heard from one of the cages. "Snowy, they're gone now, you can come out" The small albino mouse scurried over to the hamster in the cage who stood at the door undoing the latch just as his friend had shown him. "Once the door swung open and Snowball the hamster was free the two friends set off to explore the lab.

"Alyx, why do you think they were leaving so quickly today?'

Snowball tilted his head as the snowflakes falling on the outside of the window caught his attention.

"I'm not sure, but I'll bet it has something to do with that Mary Christmas everyone is talking about. They say her name a lot she Must be important"

Alyx looked around the lab there were strings of colored lights wound around a tree that sat in the corner which also held what he believed to be toys on the branches.

A rocking horse at the bottom took his interest. "Snowy, look at that thing there,' He pointed out the horse "I think we can reach it if we work together c'mon!" Before Snowball could reply Alyx was off sliding down the table leg and rushing toward the tree. Snowball hesitated then sighed knowing he'd have to follow as always. "Here we go again, Alyx wait for me!" He shouted finding himself on his way down to the floor shaking his head in disbelief.

This is a trial chapter, I hope you enjoyed what I have. I look forward to reading your reviews if you'd be so kind. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowball reached the bottom of the tree and approached cautiously.

"Alyx, hey Aylx, where are you?" He whispered looking around. He searched the floor but realized where Alyx had to be 'Oh no Alyx tell me you didn't climb the tree!" He called out and it wasn't long before he received his answer, for there inches away from the rocking horse was Alyx. Snowball sighed and yelled up. "Hold on Alyx I'm comin' give me a minute." as he started to look around for something to grab on to.

"Stay there," Alyx called down "I'll get it off and you can catch it, just be careful."

"You are going to get hurt, You're going to fall and be flattened on the floor and-"

"You worry too much Snowy, here I figured it out. It's on held on here by a thread all I have to do is pull it off and throw it down. Watch your head!" Alyx began to push at the ornament which he realized was heavier than he thought.

Snowball meanwhile grew increasingly nervous as Alyx came closer and closer to the end of the branch.

"Okay Snowy here it comes be careful it's kind of heavy just-"

"Alyx!" Not only had the rocking horse fell but Alyx right along with it. Both had fallen on the other side of the branch.

"Alyx, Alyx, are you alright?" Snowball shouted panicked but received no answer and ran to his friend to find him lying on the floor eyes closed and motionless.

A/N Sorry it's so short but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway


	3. Chapter 3

"Alyx, it's not funny get up now." Snowball sat next to Alyx now feeling afraid. He shook Alyx slightly. The mouse's eyes fluttered open and he felt a slight pain in his head. He groaned quietly.

"You okay?" Snowball asked nervously. Alyx remained silent a moment longer.

"Yeah I think so, Did I get it?" Snowball nodded and pointed to the rocking horse lying on its side next to him.

"Great let's play with it, come on." Snowball sat amazed. Only Alyx could knock himself out and then want to play right after waking up. Alyx climbed up onto the ornament and began to rock. He giggled delightfully.

"Come on Snowy, it doesn't bite, it's not a real horse." Alyx never understood why Snowball was always so cautious. The little hamster sighed '_of course it's not a real horse but I could still fall off and get hurt'_ He thought to himself but climbed up behind him. Snowball grabbed on to Alyx's shoulders and held on as though his life depended on it. As they rocked he soon began to enjoy the ride soon though they became hungry and decided to go to the kitchen to see what had been left out.

"We shouldn't be in here Alyx ,if they find out we're going to be in trouble." Alyx rolled his eyes.

"How are they going to find out anything, they're gone. Anyway you want something to eat don't you?"

"Yes but that's what food pellets are for, they left plenty."

"Food pellets... we always have food pellets. I want something different. Look there's the table I bet I could get us up there and the people could have left something yummy. You can always go back to the cage if you're too scared and I could bring it back."

Alyx taunted He knew that Snowball would follow him whenever he would challenge him.

Alyx began to climb up the table leg to further explore his surroundings.

Snowball sighed. :I swear sometimes you do these things just to bug me" He said before following. By the time Snowball made it to the top he was breathing hard and sat down to catch his breath.

"C-could've at least h-helped m-me up here" He panted but got no answer. He turned toward the mouse and gasped. The table was covered with plates of food. Alyx' eyes were fixed on the sight.

Finally Snowball stood up

"Come on," Alyx said starting toward the feast. There where cookies and pies, cakes and crackers that had been left out and Alyx certainly wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to taste it all.

They rushed over to the cookies and Alyx pulled one off the plate.

"look Snowy, they're shaped funny, like deer." Alyx giggled. Snowball broke off a small piece and tried it. It was sweet, He had to admit he wasn't convinced he would like it at first.

"Beats food pellets doesn't it?" Alyx asked between bites. Snowball nodded happily and they decided to take some cookies back with them and went on to try the pies. Then cakes. After a while they loaded samples of sweets onto a napkin and were on their way back to the research room where they climbed into Alyx's cage and finished it off. Feeling full, they settled themselves into the bedding and decided they could go back for more treats in the morning. Alyx yawned. It was passed the friends' bed time.

"Goodnight Alyx," Snowball said sleepily.

"Night Snowy." He replied but didn't sleep right away.

As snowball snored softly beside him, Alyx couldn't help but feel confused. He hadn't understood just who 'Mary Christmas" was. Whoever she was he was grateful for the happiness and sweet things she brought.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first and probably only Pinky and the brain story.


End file.
